


FusionTale

by NekoLully



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Depression, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Nudity, References to others Alternate Universe, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, references
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLully/pseuds/NekoLully
Summary: Quantas vezes você precisa apertar um botão repetidas vezes para que ele finalmente ceda ao uso? Quantas vezes se deve repetir um mesmo momento até que alguma coisa mude? Você teria que pagar algum preço por seus pecados ou ao voltar no tempo eles simplesmente são apagados, mesmo que permaneçam em sua memória?Não importa o mundo, não importa o tempo, não importa quantas vezes se repitam, algumas coisas nunca mudam. Mas o tempo espaço não pode ser tão resistente ao ponto de aguentar constantes instabilidades fluindo por suas cortas. Em algum momento alguma coisa tem que quebrar e o mundo deve vir a baixo.Frisk não sabia, ou ela tentava não saber, que todos os resets que ela e Chara estavam a cometer enquanto disputavam pelo controle poderiam gerar tal caos ao ponto de fundir todas as dimensões em uma única. E para o desespero de Frisk isso não significava que os resets haviam terminado e que poderia alcançar seu final feliz. Isso apenas queria dizer que agora ela estava sozinha com as lembranças de cada dimensão, de cada diferente Frisk, de cada linha do tempo... Enquanto desesperadamente implorava para que tudo simplesmente terminasse e não apenas permanecesse um ciclo sem fim de acontecimentos iguais.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Napstablook (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

**__ ** ** FusionTale - Prólogo **

O lugar era escuro, demasiadamente conhecido para sua alma projetada no que parecia ser o centro de lugar nenhum. Na sua frente letras brilhavam em amarelo, formando bem grandes duas simples, porém com um enorme significado e peso para sua fragilizada essência, palavras:

** Continue Reset **

Nas mãos de quem havia morrido dessa vez para ter parado ali? Undyne? Asgore? Sans? Não importava. Quem a matou não importava nem um pouco. O que realmente importava naquele momento de escolha era quantos  _ ela  _ havia matado. Se o pó dos corpos de seus amigos manchava suas mãos ou não. 

Para ela, para sua alma quebrada e cansada, mais velha do que seu próprio corpo, pouco valia sua vida. Maior peso tinha a vida dos monstros os quais estava determinada a salvar, a libertar.

E já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia conseguido, de quantas vezes tinha visto o sol se  pôr com sua nova família. Assim como havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia voltado ao começo, que seu corpo, em posse de outra alma, havia assassinado cada um dos monstros que amava, quantas vezes em que havia subido, totalmente sozinha, à superfície e levado o caos da morte junto. E não importava quantas vezes implorasse para parar essa briga de "vai e volta" no tempo, a segunda alma presa em seu corpo nunca desistiria da morte, dos assassinatos. O final feliz nunca seria aceitável para ela. 

Pois, para Chara, a definição de feliz era o fim de toda a vida existente. 

\- Por que continua a insistir? Por que quer continuar a perdoar? - a voz de Chara ressoou pelo lugar vazio, chamando-lhe a atenção. Seus olhos desviaram-se das letras amareladas para recair sobre ela. Olhos vermelhos destacados no rosto pálido, dando-lhe um ar espectral e sombri o com a pouca luz que conseguia iluminá-la. - Você sabe que eu estou certa. Que o mundo, que os humanos são cruéis. Então por que continua a lutar contra isso? Por que insiste no  _ seu  _ final feliz se sabe que é apenas uma ilusão de momento?

\- P-porque... - Frisk engasgou com sua própria voz, desacostumada a usá-la. Preferia a linguagem gestual, mas sabia que naquele lugar suas interpretações manuais não seriam corretamente vistas. - Porque é o certo a se fazer. Porque essa é a melhor vingança e humilhação para aqueles que me machucaram tanto. Esfregar em seus rostos que não sou igual a eles e que posso ser feliz sendo quem eu sou, independente do que eles tentaram fazer para me moldar. 

\- Pff... Você é tão ridícula, Frisk. - zombou Chara, todavia Frisk apenas deu de ombros. Nunca havia se importado com o que outros achavam sobre sua pessoa e não seria com Chara que começaria a se importar. Os olhos  vermelhos encaravam-na em confusão, a cabeça ligeiramente pendendo para um dos lados. - Eu não te entendo, Frisk. Olha quanta dor eles te fizeram passar. Eles atacaram primeiro, eles tentaram te matar! E mesmo assim você não os culpa, não os odeia... Você continua perdoando, amando, ajudando...

\- Eu que não te entendo, Chara. - intrometeu-se Frisk, o rosto moreno banhado em tristeza. - Compreendo seu ódio pelos humanos, mas por que matar os monstros? Eles cuidaram de você, amaram você como se fosse um deles... Então por que? Todo esse amor, esse carinho não valeu de nada? A amizade com Asriel não valeu de nada?

\- Não fale de Asriel! - esbravejou, os olhos vermelhos afundando em sinistras lágrimas negras, o rosto, outrora pálido e delicado de uma garota de não mais de dez anos, desfigurado em uma faceta demoníaca e ameaçadora. Sua voz esganiçando-se em diversos níveis de tons, suficientes para espantar até mesmo a própria morte. Mas não Frisk. Ela já havia se acostumado aos surtos de Chara, depois de tantas redefinições era aceitável que certas "constantes" deixassem de afetá-la. - Você não sabe nada sobre nós! Não tem ideia do laço que criamos! 

\- Você sabe que não é verdade, Chara. Sabe que aprendi mais do que qualquer um sobre você. Eu sei o quanto você amava Asriel. Eu sei do seu ódio para com os humanos que o mataram apenas porque ele realizava seu pedido. Mas você também o mata uma e outra vez a cada redefinição que tem o controle. 

\- Asriel não é Flowey, sua estúpida bebê chorona! Flowey é um maldito monstro sem alma que surgiu de sua poeira, por culpa da bastarda de sua amiga réptil inútil! Asriel está morto! - Chara se agitava cada vez mais. Sua exaltação estremeceu o lugar, mas nenhuma das duas reparou. Concentradas de mais em sua própria discussão ignoraram por completo os avisos que esgueiravam-se a seu redor. 

O espaço tempo logo entraria em colapso. 

\- Um pouco da alma dele ainda está lá! Ainda tem esperança, só... Só precisamos tentar. Talvez Alphys possa ajudar com a nossa determinação, não sei! Deixe-me pelo menos tentar ajudar vocês. - Frisk insistiu, determinação pura brilhando em seus olhos, comumente encobertos pelos longos cílios e expressão indiferente. Ela tinha a esperança de que poderia salvar a todos, mesmo que fosse Chara. 

Porém, Chara riu. 

\- O quão idiota você pode ser? - zombou - Você acha que pode me salvar? Salvar Asriel? Não me faça rir! Existe um limite para tudo, mesmo para a determinação. Estamos mortos, Frisk. Corrompidos por magoas que você não pode fazer desaparecer como memórias em uma reposição. Se quer mesmo me ajudar, deixe-me ganhar! 

\- Tem que ter uma maneira de salvar a todos! Para que todos sejam felizes! - continuou a insistir a pequena morena, batendo o pé no suposto chão em teimosia. Chara perdia a paciência, o amarelo das letras começava a desbotar tão rapidamente quanto sua raiva aumentava. - Mesmo que tenha que repor mais mil vezes, deixe-me tentar! Eu posso conseguir! Podemos ser felizes...

\- Chega, Frisk! Não existe felicidade, tudo é falso! Quando chegar na superfície os humanos vão nos matar, então por que não me deixa adiantar o trabalho? - a voz de Chara se contorceu ainda mais, aproximando-se perigosamente de Frisk. As luzes escassas do lugar piscaram, rápido o suficiente para passar como uma banalidade. - Entenda, Frisk, eu não me importo com o seu final feliz. Um mundo em que Asriel está morto não merece existir, por isso, independente de você chorar ou implorar, eu vou destruir tudo! Cada monstro, cada humano e cada criatura viva existente. E você não vai poder fazer nada para me impedir! Então apenas desista! 

Todavia, diferente do que deveria ser esperado, Frisk encheu o peito, preenchida até a borda com determinação. Ela parecia incapaz de dar para trás. Mesmo que Chara ameaçasse destroçar cada parte de sua alma ela nunca hesitaria em tentar novamente. Mesmo as palavras de ódio proferidas com tamanha veemência apenas fizeram com que a chama em seu interior ardesse com mais força. 

Sua mão ergueu-se para o Reset, detendo a aproximação da criatura que outrora foi uma garota, o cenho franzindo-se em desgosto.

\- Não ouse...

\- Não importa o que diga, permanecerei determinada. Eu vou salvar a todos! Mesmo você, Chara! 

\- Sua idiota, não! 

A deformação jogou-se para frente, focada em impedir que a pequena mão terminasse seu trajeto e apertasse o botão amarelo. Porém, foi tarde. Os dedos rechonchudos tocaram as letras destacadas e um leve "clic" espalhou-se pelo ar inexistentes do vazio.

No entanto, não foi a mesma sensação de uma nova reposição.

O mundo sacudiu, uma enorme rachadura contornou as letras que formavam o Reset e um forte estrondo reverberou pelo lugar, como se o mundo estivesse a acabar em um terrível desmoronamento rochoso. 

As duas garotas jogadas ao chão assistiram confusas o primeiro colapso das linhas entre o espaço-tempo. A estranha sensação de estar parado e em movimento; em um lugar apertado e amplo; sendo comprimido e repuxado tudo ao mesmo tempo. Foi como sentir que desde o começo sua alma fosse apenas um pedaço de um todo, incompleta e solitária, perdida em um mundo diferente das outras e que de repente fundia-se novamente com suas outras partes irmãs, atraídas por uma força invisível e inexplicável, formando uma única entidade concreta. 

Ao fim de toda a ruptura fundida tudo o que se dominou foi o escuro. Um mundo tão vazio quanto o próprio vazio. 

Tardou alguns minutos para reparar que o vazio nada mais era do que sua inconsciência, finalmente afastando-se para trazê-la de volta a realidade. Pouco a pouco tomando conhecimento dos sentidos físicos de seu corpo, estranhamente conhecido e dificilmente completo.

Gemeu com a dor em sua cabeça, sentindo as juntas de seus membros estalarem ao tentar se erguer de onde quer que estivesse deitada. Seus olhos ainda desajustados com o novo despertar não lhe permitiam identificar exatamente onde se encontrava naquele momento. Todavia, poderia bem dizer pelo toque suave de madeira por debaixo de seus dedos nus, que não estava mais no  ** menu.  **

Pouco a pouco a visão foi acostumando-se a leve luz que iluminava o lugar, empurrando para longe os resquícios de sono e cansaço que abrangia seu corpo, conseguindo assim, finalmente, encarar o cômodo que agora lhe rodeava. 

Definitivamente não era como os outros Resets que já havia feito. 

Ao invés de um enorme buraco sobre sua cabeça, um a cama de flores debaixo de seu corpo, pilares de gesso a sua volta, a escuridão de uma caverna lhe rodeando, Frisk se viu dentro do que parecia ser um quarto relativamente grande. Paredes pintadas de um lilás claro, o chão em que estava agora sentada composto de uma madeira escura, janelas grandes de madeira fechadas com grossas cortinas roxas escuras, moveis espalhados aqui e ali, simples, também de madeira escura, não sendo mais do que um enorme armário de seis portas, uma escrivaninha, duas camas, existia uma pequena estante cheia de gavetas, cinco se estivesse a contar corretamente no breu que se encontrava, algumas fotos se encontravam sobre a parte superior da estante, mas não conseguia enxergar as imagens nela. Sobre sua cabeça um delicado lustre com ventilador e as lâmpadas desligadas.

Não parecia com nada que já tinha recordado de ver alguma vez no underground. Onde estava agora? 

Ainda um pouco grogue tentou se levantar para explorar melhor o lugar, sua mão apoiando-se no chão o melhor que podia para que seus joelhos tivessem ajuda para impulsioná-la para cima e assim permanecer sobre suas pernas, mesmo que seu corpo se sentisse tão estranho naquele momento, não poderia se manter parada. Se tinha controle sobre suas ações agora quer dizer que Chara havia sido empurrada para algum canto de sua mente durante aquele estranho Reset, poderia não ter muito tempo antes que ela se d ar conta e...

Sua mão escorregou ligeiramente para o lado enquanto tentava se levantar, delicadamente esbarrando em algo... diferente, aparentemente posto ao seu lado. 

Curiosos, seus olhos deslizaram para o chão próximo a onde sua mão estava, ainda dedilhando delicadamente aquele estranho objeto desconhecido o qual tocava. Todavia, o que viu foi além de qualquer ideia que poderia ter e sua respiração engatou-se por um momento em seus pulmões antes de ser liberada em um alto grito. 


	2. Novo dimensão - 389 dias para Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muitas coisas estão estranhas. Chara e Frisk parecem ter sido mandadas para um mundo totalmente diferente do que estavam acostumadas. Humanos? Por que os monstros são humanos? Chara e Asriel estão vivos? Como?! O que aconteceu? O mundo não tinha simplesmente se redefinido, mas se reconfigurado totalmente, novas memórias, novas vidas, parecia um sonho saído para a realidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu sem querer não marquei a opção que era para ser mais de um cap e eu tenho preguiça de fazer revisões muito necessárias nessa história, mas... Amigos leitores meus basicamente vão me esgoelar se eu não terminar essa merda em algum momento então talvez isso esteja acontecendo dentro do próximo ano. Talvez não. Saberá deus.

** FusionTale - Novo dimensão - 389 dias para Reset **

Seria pouco dizer que o grito que havia soltado teria até mesmo acordado os mortos. Mas quem poderia tê-la culpado depois da visão que acabava de ter? O corpo impulsionado para longe por culpa do enorme susto que havia levado, coração desenfreado em seu peito quase machucando suas costelas. Não era todos os dias que você via, fisicamente, uma pessoa que morreu anos atrás e que, durante todo esse tempo, existia apenas em sua cabeça, deitada ao seu lado. 

Chara era uma alma errante por um longo tempo, presa no subterrâneo logo após a morte de Asriel. Um espírito vingativo que esperava apenas a pessoa certa para despertar de seu estado inanimado e finalmente levar o caos para a superfície. Infelizmente para Frisk, sua alma recheada de determinação foi o suficiente para despertar a de Chara, vinculando-a a seu corpo e sua mente, dando-lhe a chance perfeita para concluir seus planos. 

O único problema era que Frisk e Chara eram pessoas completamente opostas, dois reflexos de uma mesma pessoa, dois lados de uma mesma moeda. 

Chara queria o caos,  Frisk queria a paz. Tão simples quanto poderia aparentar era mais complicado para explicar. Seja como for, foi por esse mesmo motivo que a disputa entre linhas do tempo havia começado. No começo Chara não era tão forte e  Frisk quase não poderia ouvi-la em sua jornada, facilmente ignorando seus sussurros, apreciando suas dicas, mas nunca indo muito a fundo, todavia, depois que conseguiu seu objetivo, inocentemente a criança pensou que, talvez, fosse divertido viver tudo mais uma vez, uma última vez antes de continuar sua vida junto a sua nova família. 

Quem poderia se importar? Ninguém parecia se recordar das redefinições e saves mesmo. 

O quão errada poderia estar?

Foi um pensamento inocente, de uma criança que não queria terminar sua aventura. Foi tão divertido! Conhecer todos, montar novas amizades, viver o que ninguém mais poderia viver... Todavia Chara ganhou força. Por algum motivo a redefinição mais prolongada, não apenas como um simples  save em que retorna poucos minutos antes do acontecido, mas sim dias, enchia sua alma negra com determinação, dando-lhe força o suficiente para controlar  Frisk , todavia, não o suficiente para conseguir mais do que alguns momentos.

Os sussurros se tornaram mais insistentes, mais altos, mais efetivos. Como um pequeno diabinho sobre o ombro difícil de ignorar. E  Frisk sempre foi uma criança curiosa, não uma vez a levou em mais problemas do que ela realmente poderia mastigar. 

O final daquela jornada então não foi muito bom. Alguns monstros haviam sido mortos em suas mãos e não era isso que queria, queria todos felizes. Por isso Frisk redefiniu mais uma vez. 

Foi seu segundo erro. 

Dessa vez com a inocência de acreditar que poderia fazer certo dessa vez. Porém Chara estava ainda mais forte, talvez pelo LOVE recebido em  sua corrida anterior , não se poderia saber ao certo, e, assim que  Frisk abriu os olhos na cama de flores douradas nas ruínas, ela já não poderia mais dar qualquer comando para seu corpo. Chara tinha o controle. 

Com cada avanço mais monstros eram mortos por suas mãos, nenhum era poupado e Chara ganhava LOVE.  Frisk , por sua vez, presa em um canto qualquer de sua mente, apenas como um espectador de tal atrocidade, chorava e esperneava, implorava para que Chara parasse, para que pudesse redefinir e ter seu final feliz novamente. Mas Chara não a escutava, ela continuava seu caminho alegremente até chegar  à sala do julgamento. 

Nem mesmo Frisk ou Chara poderiam ter imaginado que alguém como Sans possuía tanto poder. Sua magia... Tão forte e absurdamente assustadora que precisou de mais do que apenas algumas tentativas para finalmente atravessar. 

Sans tinha consciência das redefinições, por algum estranho motivo ele mantinha suas memórias das outras linhas do tempo e isso apenas o tornava mais furioso, mais vingativo. Ele não tinha conhecimento sobre Chara, porém. Para ele era Frisk a culpada de todas as suas dores, de seus medos... A suja assassina de irmãos. E Frisk não se  importava com isso, ela ansiava para que, com cada morte, ela pudesse arrumar uma maneira de retomar o controle e  pôr fim aos assassinatos de Chara. 

Da primeira vez acreditou que poderia perdoar  Sans assim que retomasse o controle, acreditou que poderia terminar com aquilo e explicar tudo depois. Mas  Sans não estava disposto a ouvir, ele não a perdoaria pelo que tinha feito a  Papyrus , seu irmão, ou mesmo a todos os outros antes e depois dele, e, por isso, assim que teve a chance, os ossos atravessaram o corpo e alma de  Frisk , dando fim a mais uma linha do tempo, para retornar novamente. 

Quanto mais redefinia, mais linhas do tempo eram criadas, mesmo a maior parte delas consistia em acontecimentos extremamente parecidos, basicamente iguais. Frisk e Chara lutaram pelo poder milhares de vezes até os momentos atuais e até então nenhuma das duas conseguiu  pôr fim a outra. Frisk não sabia o que fazer com Chara, e Chara não poderia simplesmente fazer a alma de Frisk desaparecer. Seria uma luta eterna que levava para o fundo apenas as pessoas que tinham conhecimento de todas as infinitas e incontáveis linhas do tempo. 

Em suma: Chara nada mais era do que um fantasma, ela não deveria ter um corpo próprio, Frisk não deveria vê-la mais do que uma simples imagem translucida, quase como um holograma. Mas ali estava, deitada e ainda um pouco grogue por seu súbito despertar, a mesma pessoa que em diversas linhas do tempo, lhe deu terríveis dores de cabeça. 

Chara também não tinha a mesma aparência a qual se recordava. Seus cabelos curtos e castanhos, ligeiramente mais claros que os de Frisk, recaiam-lhe sobre os ombros, pontas retas e espigadas, franja sobe a testa, seu corpo parecia maior, Frisk não mais poderia dizer que ela era uma criança de dez anos, agora ela parecia mais uma adolescente. Seus olhos e cor de pele mantinham-se iguais, suas feições finas e ferozes também, todavia suas pernas eram mais alongadas, esguias e magras, seios já elevavam-se destacados nas roupas listradas, quadris ligeiramente largos. Facilmente conseguiria dar a ela dezessete anos. 

\- O que... Frisk? Por que você está gritando tanto? Isso é tão ch... - Chara levantou a cabeça, os olhos acostumados a penumbra do lugar, antes mesmo de poder terminar sua fala. Eles se encontraram com os de Frisk, por instantes sem realmente pensar no que estava acontecendo, até que finalmente seu cérebro pareceu ter absorvido a informação, reagindo quase da mesma forma que a pessoa alguns passos a sua frente. - Que porra é essa? Que caralhos está acontecendo aqui?! 

" _ O linguajar, Chara!"  _ repreendeu Frisk, utilizando, dessa vez, de suas mãos para montar as palavras. A garota não confiava em sua voz para dizer qualquer tipo de frase, até mesmo suas próprias mãos estavam a tremer pelo desentendimento do ocorrido. 

\- Foda-se o que eu falo! Como você pode estar... Assim?! Como eu posso ter um corpo?! - era uma pergunta boa, a mesma que Frisk se fazia naquele exato momento. No entanto, nenhuma das duas poderia reunir fatos suficientes para saber uma resposta. Chara respirou fundo, acalmando seus nervos voláteis antes de continuar. - Ok... Com calma, vamos pensar no que aconteceu antes de acordar aqui. 

" _ Certo"  _ Frisk assinalou, as mãos menos tremulas do que no começo. 

\- Tínhamos acabado de morrer e nos encontrávamos no  ** menu ** , certo? - Frisk assentiu veementemente, indicando que também se lembrava. - Ok... Então nós discutimos, certo? - Frisk assentiu novamente. - E você apertou o botão de  ** Reset ** , certo? - outra vez balançou a cabeça. - E então tudo tremeu e quando acordamos estávamos aqui, certo? - Frisk voltou a confirmar. - Ok, isso não explica muita coisa. Talvez o que causou todo aquele tremor tenha sido a...

Chara não conseguiu terminar seu pensamento. A porta do quarto se abriu, um feixe de luz amarela iluminou as duas, cegando-as por um instante enquanto uma figura estranha mantinha-se parado diante da porta, bloqueando um pedaço da luz. 

\- O que aconteceu? Ouvimos um grito. - a voz era madura, perceptivelmente masculina. Confusas, as duas garotas se encararam por um momento antes de finalmente tentar voltar a focar-se na figura  recém-chegada , transpassando o impedimento da nova luminosidade em seus olhos. Era um rapaz alto, pele rosada e cabelos de um branco acinzentado, quase chegando ao prata. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade de castanho tão clara que  poderia muito bem ser confundido com o verde, naquele momento brilhando em desaprovação enquanto via as duas garotas ao chão. Trajava uma calça marrom, tênis brancos e uma blusa verde listrada em amarelo. Ele não parecia muito feliz, com uma das mãos ainda na maçaneta da porta e outra apoiada em seu quadril. - Vocês duas estão discutindo de novo? Não é cedo  demais para começar uma briga? 

\- A-asriel? - engasgou Chara, seus olhos tão abertos quanto jamais estiveram, as mãos a tremer sobre o chão em que se apoiavam. E não era como se o adolescente, quase adulto, em pé na porta fosse extremamente parecido com o monstro cabra que Frisk havia visto diversas vezes depois de salvar a todos. Não. Frisk reparou que Chara nunca teria adivinhado que aquele era realmente Asriel se, de alguma forma, memórias estranhas não tivessem invadido suas mentes e esclarecido, quase como mágica, toda aquela situação de primeiro encontro. 

Asriel ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, ligeiramente divertido. 

\- O que é isso, Chara? Parece até mesmo que voltei dos mortos. - se ele soubesse da ironia de suas palavras ele nunca as teria pronunciado. Mas aquilo não importava, muito menos para Chara. Tudo o que interessava era que ele realmente estava vivo. - Andem logo vocês duas, está quase na hora da escola e não queremos que se atrasem. 

E então ele deixou o quarto, as duas ainda atordoadas em seus próprios pensamentos conturbados sobre a situação, jogadas no chão sem qualquer indicação do que fazer em seguida. E não pra menos, não era sempre que duas pessoas simplesmente voltavam a vida ou que um monstro de repente tornava-se humano sem uma explicação sucinta. Uma redefinição não poderia fazer tanto, poderia? Era como se o mundo tivesse v irado de cabeça para baixo, não que sua anterior realidade fosse muito normal, mas tudo aquilo já estava extrapolando seus limites! 

Frisk voltou sua atenção para Chara, que permanecia estática em seu lugar, encarando a porta a sua frente com o corpo ligeiramente trêmulo. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa para chamar sua atenção, todavia, tudo o que conseguiu foi possíveis comentários ou perguntas que a deixariam enfurecida, então, talvez, deveria manter-se quieta e deixar que ela absorvesse a informação em seu próprio ritmo. 

\- Asriel está vivo... haha... Ele está vivo... - murmurou Chara, ligeiras lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto antes de limpá-las, não rápido o suficiente para impedir Frisk de vê-las. A morena sorriu um pouco, erguendo-se do lugar e encaminhando-se ao armário.

Nada adiantaria manter-se parada sem fazer nada. Se o mundo tivesse realmente mudado precisavam adaptar-se a ele e ver o que tinha acontecido. Talvez poderiam voltar tudo ao normal, se realmente necessário. 

Tais pensamentos encheram-lhe com determinação! 

Encarou as roupas dentro do armário, escolheu algumas e então virou-se para Chara, aproximando-se dela e entregando algumas mudas que havia escolhido para ela vestir, sem realmente saber se interromper seus devaneios seria o mais adequado. Todavia, Chara parecia ou estar de bom humor ou atordoada  demais para falar alguma coisa, simplesmente pegando a roupa e dirigindo-se a um canto qualquer do quarto para colocá-las, enquanto Frisk era deixada em paz para  pôr as suas próprias. 

A roupa que Frisk escolheu para si não era muito diferente da que costumava vestir usualmente, apesar de encontrar-se mais alta e madura, talvez igual a aparência em que Chara se encontrava agora. Meias-calças grossas e negras recobriam suas pernas alongadas por debaixo do curto short jeans, botas marrons chegando próximas a seus joelhos enquanto uma enorme blusa larga azul escura de listras roxas cobria-lhe a parte superior do corpo. 

Não precisou de mais para encontrar-se pronta para o que quer que o dia poderia lhe reservar. 

Caminhou junto com Chara até o que deveria ser a sala de jantar, sabendo o caminho da humilde casa apenas por culpa das estranhas memórias que constantemente açoitavam suas mentes, dizendo-lhes como deveriam agir. Lá toda a família já lhes esperava com o café da manhã sobre a mesa, acomodados nas três cadeiras, deixando duas restantes. Era de se esperar que os Dreemurs iriam ser aqueles a tomar conta das duas.

Torial e Asgore estavam acomodados à mesa, tão semelhantes a Asriel quanto possível. Trajavam roupas mais... Humanas, no entanto. Asgore com um terno arrumado a lhe dar um ar formal, mesmo que aparentasse desconfortável com o fato. Toriel por sua vez um vestido roxo de mangas longas brancas, contornando seu corpo de mulher formada, óculos pendurados em seu pescoço com uma pequena corda delicada. 

Ambos com aparências humanas, ao igual que seu filho. 

\- Bom dia, meninas. - cantarolou Toriel em sua voz jovial e amável, encarando as duas recém chegadas com um sorriso materno contornando os lábios pintados delicadamente com um batom rosado. - Sentem-se e comam o café ou vão se atrasar. - as duas assim o fizeram, acomodando-se nas cadeiras vazias restantes e puxando o que queriam da mesa farta. - Então, Asriel disse que vocês tiveram uma nova discussão, o que foi dessa vez? 

Por alguns minutos ambas pararam o que estavam fazendo, procurando em suas mentes alguma desculpa que poderiam dar. Não poderiam dizer que haviam se assustado porque até pouco tempo atrás uma delas na verdade deveria estar morta e com o espírito assombrando a outra. 

Definitivamente não poderiam dizer isso. 

\- Frisk teve um pesadelo e me acordou com seus gritos idiotas. - respondeu Chara rapidamente, fingindo não se importar e estar irritada com o assunto. Frisk suspirou internamente, por sua vez, agradecida que Chara tinha pensado rápido. 

Todavia Toriel se voltou para Frisk, olhar preocupado em seu rosto. 

\- Oh, minha criança! Está tudo bem? Se quiser posso ligar para sua escola e dizer que não vai poder ir para que possa descansar. - Frisk não poderia evitar o sorriso gentil que se desenhou em seus lábios depois de ouvir tais palavras preocupadas. Toriel sempre seria uma mãe cuidadosa, focada em suas crianças para qualquer problema que por ventura viesse a acontecer. Frisk sentia o calor em seu peito, tão feliz que ela era sua mãe. 

" _ Foi apenas um pesadelo, mãe. Não tem que se preocupar tanto, eu estou melhor."  _ assinalou, as mãos apressadamente formando as palavras que queria antes de voltar para sua comida. Todavia, Toriel ainda não aparentava estar muito convencida. 

\- Não se preocupe, Tori. Se Frisk sentir que não está bem é só ela nos ligar que iremos buscá-la, certo Frisk? - Asgore intrometeu-se, segurando uma das mãos de Toriel e voltando seu olhar calmo e carinhoso para Frisk, que assentiu prontamente. Toriel sorriu mais tranquila, apesar de ainda um pouco tensa. - Viu? Nada com o que esquentar a cabeça, agora devemos nos apressar, a aula de Frisk e Chara não vai esperar. 

Com uma  última despedida da manhã ambas as garotas juntaram-se a Asriel em seu carro, ele as levaria para a escola antes de dirigir-se a faculdade onde estudava. 

Nesse meio tempo  Frisk conseguiu absorver algumas informações de suas recentes memórias dessa estranha dimensão. A primeira era que ela e Chara foram adotadas pela família  Dreemur em tempos diferentes, Chara quando tinha cinco e  Frisk quando tinha dez, agora ambas se encontravam com dezessete em seu terceiro ano do ensino médio,  Asriel era sete anos mais velho do que elas, estando em seu segundo ano da faculdade. O segundo detalhe era de que Asgore era o prefeito da cidade em que viviam, Ebott, e  Toriel professora de uma escola de primário. O terceiro e mais importante ponto era que todos eram humanos, monstros, underground ou qualquer coisa com a qual estavam acostumadas não existia. O quarto era que, o problema dessa dimensão, era a magia. 

Esse ponto mais complicado do que os demais. 

Aparentemente alguns humanos eram capazes de usar magia por alguma diferença em suas almas, o motivo ainda não tinha sido explicado corretamente. Apenas uma pequena parcela da população mundial era capaz e sua descoberta foi relativamente recente, por tal motivo muitos conflitos haviam surgido contra e a favor dessas seletivas pessoas. Com o decorrer da história diversos usuários de magia já tinham sido vítimas de atos violentos que chegaram a morte. Ou seja, por mais que monstros não existissem, os seres humanos ainda conseguiam arrumar algum motivo para odiarem os diferentes, não importava se tivessem a mesma aparência. 

Asgore, Toriel e Asriel eram capazes de usar magia, mas como Asgore tinha  influência política pouca coisa lhes acontecia, nada além de boatos e blasfêmias pelas costas. Asgore, por sua vez, era uma pessoa justa e formulou leis, com a ajuda de alguns amigos, que tornariam mais fácil a moradia de praticantes de magia na cidade. E por mais que realmente tivesse ajudado, ainda não era o suficiente para diminuir o índice de violência contra eles. 

Frisk e Chara não sabiam se a capacidade de salvar e redefinir poderiam ser contadas como um tipo de magia, todavia, aparentemente, ninguém nessa dimensão sabia sobre isso, como em todas as outras. O que era bom, Frisk nem mesmo sabia se ainda poderia salvar e redefinir ainda, isso deixaria para outro momento, não era sua prioridade. 

Poderes poderiam variar de pessoa para pessoa. Existiam os comuns, os quais a maioria tinha, como o de cura, e existiam os especiais, os quais pertenciam apenas a aquela especifica pessoa. Era aparentemente hereditária, todavia uma pessoa nascida de pais normais poderia possuir magia, assim como uma pessoa nascida de pais com magia poderia nascer sem, mesmo que fossem ocorrências bastante raras. 

Na escola Frisk descobriu que dois de seus antigos conhecidos monstros estudavam junto a ela, apesar de agora eles também serem humanos. 

Napstablook e Monster Kid, ou Tinn, estavam em sua mesma classe, aparentemente eram amigos desde o ensino fundamental. Chara tinha aula em outra turma, não que isso importasse muito, ela fazia questão de se manter sempre longe de Frisk enquanto se encontravam em  público . 

Tinn ainda não tinha os braços, por culpa de uma doença que atingiu sua mãe enquanto ainda estava grávida dele, uma deformação que não parecia lhe importar muito. Um garoto gentil, de cabelos dourados, quase alaranjados, enormes olhos azuis recheados de inocência e alegria, sempre usando uma enorme blusa listrada laranja e amarela que mais lhe parecia um vestido com calças jeans por baixo, tênis laranjas em seus pés. Napstablook por sua vez era um doce e tímido garoto de cabelos curtos de um azul bem claro, quase chegando ao branco, enormes olhos azuis sempre baixos e pele extremamente pálida, sempre vestido com um conjunto de blusa brancas e calças jeans azuis claras, com delicadas botas da mesma cor que suas calças. Ambos alguns centímetros mais altos do que Frisk. 

Frisk sabia que Blooky, como costumava chamá-lo, vivia com seus primos, Mettaton e Alphys, o primeiro o qual conhecia pessoalmente. E, por culpa do trabalho de Mettaton e seu próprio jeito de ser, ele sempre acabava arrumando uma maneira do pequeno e tímido garoto se vestir das melhores maneiras. 

Blooky também sempre tinha seus enormes fones de ouvido sobre sua cabeça. Não existia um momento em que ele os deixava de lado, sua paixão pela música apenas poderia bater sua enorme timidez. 

Passar o dia junto a eles foi divertido, apesar das intimidações típicas de outros grupos de sua sala, Frisk sempre conseguia arrumar uma maneira de escapar de cada uma delas junto com os outros dois. As aulas eram interessantes, ela havia se esquecido de como era frequentar uma escola, depois de todos as redefinições e viagens pelo underground viver aquele dia era quase como um sonho de mal gosto, do qual logo deveria acordar. 

Matemática,  inglês , geografia, história... Assuntos que para muitos seriam tachados de chatos e maçantes, para ela, estavam sendo quase a realização de um sonho. Caiu no Underground quando tinha teoricamente dez, forçada a viver entre a vida e a morte em diversas ocasiões, lutando contra um espírito vingativo em seu interior e procurando um jeito de ir para casa sem machucar ninguém. Estar em um ambiente tão pacifico era quase como se finalmente tivesse ganhado de Chara, ido a superfície e remontado sua vida novamente. 

Era complicado dizer, no entanto, como uma garota de dezessete anos com a mentalidade de uma criança poderia manter-se no ensino médio. Todavia, Frisk contava com a ajuda das estranhas memórias que vinham fluidas em sua mente, fazendo-a entender, quase que imediatamente, o que se passava a sua volta. 

Ebott não era uma cidade grande, mas também não era pequena. Existia a periferia, onde a maior parte dos incidentes violentos, distribuições de gangues e tráficos aconteciam e existia o centro, onde a massa de pessoas e a segurança era muito maior. Magia estava misturada ao cotidiano da cidade, tentando convencer as massas que  não era uma coisa ruim, apenas privilegiada para poucos. Ela foi introduzida a comida, tornando-a curativa para a alma e às vezes para o corpo. Foi introduzida nos shows de televisão, sempre recheados de brincadeiras coloridas e acontecimentos mirabolantes que se tornavam difíceis dizer se eram reais ou não. 

Aparentemente todos aqueles que eram monstros em outra dimensão possuíam magia nessa. Pelo menos todos os que seu "eu" desse universo conseguiu conhecer. Mettaton sendo um deles, famosa estrela de televisão, um dos amigos mais íntimos de Frisk. Ele contin u a va excêntrico, se sua nova memória não lhe mostrava errado. Mu f fet também, colocando sua magia em seus doces, os quais vendia em sua pequena loja familiar em crescimento, a qual Frisk sempre visitava depois da escola, às vezes apenas conversar com a dona que também trabalhava como atendente. 

Frisk não tinha nada do que reclamar desse novo universo no qual vivia. Tudo parecia tão feliz, tão em paz mesmo com os conflitos com relação a magia. Chara não mais reclamaria de nada já que Asriel estava vivo, tinha uma família, tinha bons amigos... Era tudo que tinha pedido. Não sabia ainda ao certo porque tudo aquilo aconteceu, mas sendo sincera, não se importava nem um pouco, desde que tudo permanecesse da maneira que estivesse. 

Ela podia viver com a surpresa dos acontecimentos futuros, seu coração, sua alma, ansiava por essas surpresas. Não precisava mais do  ** reset ** , ou se quer dos  ** save ** . Tudo que precisava era do aqui e agora. 

Depois de um longo dia de novas descobertas, indo para a loja de Mu f fet depois da escola, ouvindo  músicas com Blooky e se divertindo com Tinn, voltou para casa, exausta e feliz. Tomou um merecido banho, sentou-se na sala com Asriel e Chara para assistir um filme qualquer que era transmitido pela TV e então, depois de alguns minutos, levantou-se para ir dormir, despedindo-se de seus irmãos e seus pais. 

A cama de seu quarto, o qual estranhamente divid i a com Chara, era confortável e quente, tão aconchegante que a embalava para o mundo dos sonhos com rapidez. Os cobertores a envolviam e afastavam qualquer ansiedade ou problema que o dia poderia ter tido, protegendo-a do escuro da noite. Pouco a pouco se viu tranquila o suficiente para os últimos pensamentos do dia, as últimas reflexões antes de cair nos braços de Morfel.

O primeiro que pensou foi que ainda existiam algumas pessoas/monstros os quais não chegou a conhecer. Alphys, mesmo sendo irmã de Mettaton e prima de Nasptablook, nunca chegou a conhecer pessoalmente, aparentemente era uma mulher bem ocupada com seu trabalho. Undyne também não havia sido conhecida ainda, nem mesmo Sans e Papyrus. Questionava-se se voltaria a se encontrar com eles nessa dimensão, e como eles deveriam aparentar agora que eram humanos. 

No dia seguinte procuraria uma biblioteca, pesquisaria mais sobre esse mundo. Não estava preocupada, apenas curiosa, tudo ali era tão diferente que apenas enchia-lhe com um desejo ardente de conhecimento. Estava determinada a ficar nesse mundo, a conhecer todos os amigos que em sua outra dimensão tinha. 

Mas por enquanto, apenas deveria dormir...

Porém seus sonhos tinham outros planos, eles não a deixariam descansar tão cedo e prontamente a bombardearam de novos pensamentos. 

Era como se fosse seu antigo mundo, mas não era ele. Não foi um sonho concreto, foi fleches de acontecimentos muito semelhantes aos que já havia vivido e ao mesmo tempo completamente diferentes. Eram seus amigos, mas estavam ao contrário. Eles não eram os monstros amigáveis os quais havia conhecido, eles não cuidavam um do outro como uma grande família, pelo contrário, eles se odiavam, eles lutavam, eles brigavam até a morte. Flowey não era o monstro cruel o qual conheceu, ele era bom, a acompanhava e a ajudava em sua jornada. Toriel não era uma mãe amável, ela planejava lhe matar. Sans não era preguiçoso, era arrogante e cruel, subordinado de Papyrus que não mais era inocente e alegre, mas sim cruel e mandão. 

Todos eram tão estranhos, tão assustadores. Frisk tinha medo o tempo todo, mas estava determinada a terminar sua jornada sem lutar de volta. Foi tão doloroso, não parecia ser um sonho, parecia tão real, quase como memórias que traziam de volta a sensação física para seu corpo, torturando-a em seu sono. 

Frisk despertou no meio da noite, assustada e esbaforida, com o corpo mantendo a sensação das diversas mortes as quais sofrera. Tantas diferentes que nem ao menos conseguia contar, e por mais que estivesse acostumada a elas, por todas as vezes que as havia sentido em suas várias linhas do tempo, não significava que conseguia aceitar ou manter-se tranquila depois de cada uma delas. Era terrível e assustador demais para sua pobre alma. 

Todavia, depois do sonho manteve-se ciente de que, o que se passava, era mais profundo do que poderia imaginar. 

Mas Frisk estava determinada em descobrir e manter tudo feliz da maneira como estava. 

Sua alma estava cheia de determinação!


End file.
